Harry Potter and The Time Travelers
by Samantha Scarlet
Summary: what happens when one minute the bride and groom are at a wedding, the next thing the know they wake up in the year 2005 with their best friend rated M cause i'm paranoid, plus much lemony goodness later on welcome to my little story
1. Chapter 1

Anali POV

I was 24 years old and had just gotten married to the love of my life. We had just finished our vows and started our first kiss as a married couple, when a glow surrounded myself, my new husband, and looking out into the crowd, my best friend/girl crush was glowing as well. I started mentally swearing, as I started losing consciousness, I saw that the glow still was present on my husband best friend and myself, and they too were losing consciousness, that was the last thing I saw before darkness took over my sight.

The darkness started to fade just a little and I felt that my best friend and my husband were with me, which was all I noticed before I succumbed to the darkness once more

I finally came to, and found myself in a single bed, more like a cot, but I did not open my eyes. I decided to use my other senses to find out where I was. In the process of making this decision, I found that I had magic at my command. I was quite surprised at this revelation, though I was able to use it quite easily, without training. I suddenly recalled why the description of the smells I sensed were familiar, they were described in the Harry Potter books. At that I nearly gave away that I was awake, but stopped myself. I then focused on myself to make sure I has not come to harm, and found I was a lot younger physically, than I was mentally. That shocked me, but I kept quiet. I checked around me to see if anyone was nearby. Then I found that my husband and best friend were on either side of me, I mentally transferred what information I had gathered, so that they would at least know something. Then I went back to sleep.

Evelyn POV

I woke up in a different place than I had last been, but managed to process the information I had been given by Anali, and wondered why we were here, I also noticed that Anali's husband was on her other side. After the information that Anali had discovered, I also checked myself to make sure I has not been injured, and noticed the same thing that she had, that I had somehow de-aged. After getting over the shock, I went back to sleep.

James POV

I woke up and wondered where in the hell I was. Then I processed the information that had been given to me by my wife. I was more than surprised to say in the least, but held that in. I also scanned myself to see if I has been injured and noticed I was a lot younger physically than I was mentally, and wondered why that was, before falling back to sleep once more.

Anali POV

I woke up once more in the same bed I had last been in, and felt that I needed to hit the facilities really bad, when a woman looking about 26-27 approched me, I then asked if I could use the facilities before trying to attempt an explaination. She complied and showed me where to go. While I was in there, I checked over myself once more, and found that my back was sore for some reason, but I ignored that, as I was partially used to it. I then used my newfound magic to check myself by magic. I found things were alright, so I went back out to where my cot had been and climbed back in, before curling up in my usual sleeping position. That's when the same woman came back over and asked how I was feeling. I told her about the back pain, which was when she told me that the three of us had been here for almost a week, which really shocked me. But I calmed down quite quickly, and proceeded to ask where we were, and she confirmed what I had suspected. I merely nodded at the information she provided, and focused on my best friends(as that's what I told her we were, I had no wish to explain everything quite yet) I quietly requested that the headmaster/headmistress be present for this conversation.

okay guys so what do you think, this was floating in my head for a while now, and i finally got it written down, review please


	2. Chapter 2

The headmaster finally walked in the room to see the three young people he had found just outside the Main Doors of Hogwarts, and that one of them was finally awake. "How are we doing today Miss..?" "Harlen, Anali Harlen, sir, you must be the present headmaster of this school am I wrong?" "You are correct Miss Harlen. My name is Albus Dumbledore, present Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." I simply nodded as my suspicions were most definitely confirmed. Then I wondered' if Dumbledore is still alive, then that mean, oh hell this cannot...' The headmaster pulled me out of my thoughts once more. "Miss Harlen if you would be able to tell me how you and your friends came to be found just outside the castle doors, now would be the time I believe?" At that, I looked up and was trying to figure out how to best explain what had just happened to me and my friends. At that moment a memory came to me, of the seventh book where the Pensive was mentioned, and I still remembered what it was and what it did. At that I had a decision to make, show the headmaster what had happened, or merely tell him, but I was still quite tired, so I knew the Pensive was the only choice. I tried to sit up a little more, wincing in pain as I did so. "Headmaster?, though I do not have a wand, if you would be so kind to help me extract the memory of what I know to have happened, that would be your best explanation" He looked at me with a look I could not figure out, but then he nodded. "This explanation should wait then, I think, as you need to recover from your ordeal, whatever that ordeal happened to be" he spoke with a twinkle in his eyes, one I remembered from the books quite well, and I was relieved. At that moment Madam Porphyry stepped in, and ordered me to go back to resting. I made a face at her, but nodded, as I was still tired. I asked if there were any restrooms nearby, and Madam Pomphrey led me to one as the Headmaster left the room, I took care of my business there, but stayed put as I heard some other people enter the room. I stayed quiet, on instinct, as the two came into the Hogwarts infirmary. I heard Madam Pomphrey speak to the two and then one of them left, then the mediwitch talked more with the second person who was still in the room, it sounded like a guy, maybe my age or so. When Madam Pomphrey went into her office, I took the chance and went back to bed, but ran straight into the boy on my way back. "Whoops so sorry about that." I look up and mentally gasped, this boy was indeed Harry Potter. "Its okay, just slow down next time okay?" he seemed like a nice kid, a little on the shy side though. His green eyes matched more the book description than the movie, and he was really skinny, almost like he hadn't been eating much or something, it made me sad as I remembered what had happened to Harry in the books before he came to Hogwarts, and I hoped I could get him out of that situation. I came out of my thoughts as he asked me my name" what oh sorry I was lost in thought, my name is Anali, and you are?" he smiled, still a little shy, "I'm Harry" he said "just Harry" I smiled at that, as I knew he did not want the fame involved with being "The Boy Who Lived" I spoke again" well nice to meet you ~Just Harry~" he smiled at that, but then he saw I was about to speak again." I best be back to bed before Madam Pomphrey has some not so nice words about me not resting like I am supposed to" I smiled at him, then went back behind the privacy screens hiding me and my two best friends.


End file.
